Eighteen Cool
"Eighteen Cool" is a song from Hoodie Allen's EP All American. Trivia *This is the longest song on All American. Lyrics Da da dadadada Da da dadadada Da da dadadada 1 We All-American Yeah I said party over here Call up everybody we know This is for the women who be feeding off my ego Tell 'em that I made it 'Cause I listen to my haters Took what they said and negated Yeah I played it like I'm Tebow Pour me out another one Take a shot and reload Girls be waiting for me Got them lining up like free throws Everywhere that we go They say I'm their favorite but I see that you been faking Baby I know how to make it in America Doing what we love and we passionate Your girl is cashing it Kourtney Kardashian You pulled up with some honey bees And I pulled out with half of them 'Cause I ain't going home If I ain't going with the baddest chick Chorus Thumbs up to my friends drinking whiskey. Peace out to the girls that'll miss me. Middle finger to the dudes back in high school. 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh You make me look so good. 2 Yeah nights be getting kinda cold And lonely on the interstate You be pushing 65 and I'll be pushing 68 Just to stay ahead of you And prove that we the best, right? Life is just a highway But homie there's no test drive Grab your girl and let's ride Take you where I'm supposed to be 'Cause I'll be back to earth some day And you'll be bagging groceries And trying to sell insurance But this right here's a sure thing You wake up and nothing on your plate Oh you poor thing 'Cause I did what I want And I made my dreams reality These bitches be caking off what I'm making like Sara Lee Looking through my yearbook Said I would succeed quick Throwing out my salary 'Cause I don't ever need shit Chorus Thumbs up to my friends drinking whiskey. Peace out to the girls that'll miss me. Middle finger to the dudes back in high school. 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh You make me look so good. Bridge Four years gone by Look back and you outta your prime But the cool kids never gonna miss me It's all history, it's all history Four years denied Fuck that let's party tonight But the cool kids never gonna miss me Mi-mi-miss me miss me Outro Thumbs up to my friends drinking whiskey. Peace out to the girls that'll miss me. Middle finger to the dudes back in high school. 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Thumbs up to my friends drinking whiskey. Peace out to the girls that'll miss me. Middle finger to the dudes back in high school. 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh 'Cause you peaked at eighteen, cool Ohhh Ohhh You make me look so good. Category:Songs Category:All American songs